Assemblies are known which have been used to spray liquids such as herbicides on the ground while the assembly limits the drift of the sprayed liquids. One such assembly, sold for several years under the trade designation "Conservation Spray-Hood Applicators" by Custom Ag Products, Inc., Benson, Minn., is used to apply a herbicide (e.g., the herbicide commercially available as "Roundup" (R.T.M.) from Monsanto) on the ground between rows of plants to kill weeds between those rows. That assembly, more fully described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/133,604 filed Oct. 8, 1993, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,969 includes spray shields moved between the rows within which the herbicide is sprayed.